


Beards and Bedfellows

by thedevilchicken



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Gimli asks a question.





	Beards and Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



"Why don't elves have beards?" Gimli asks.

Legolas frowns. "Are you telling a joke?"

"It's a serious question!" Gimli huffs. "Dwarves have them. Men do. I saw a whiskery halfling once. But I've never seen a bearded elf."

Legolas feigns injury but his bright eyes twinkle. "Do you want me to grow one? Would you find me more attractive?"

Gimli mutters something lowly, but not so low that Legolas can't hear. He rests one hand on Legolas's knee. The beard hides a blush; Legolas tugs it affectionately. 

Later, Gimli might still want an answer. But, for now, they forget completely.


End file.
